The Realization Lan Fan Finds Out!
by akkichan1
Summary: Lan Fan finds out about Yues feelings for Ling, and she is NONE too pleased about it! continuation off my other story:Ling Yao- Mooching Prince Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Revalation- Lan Fan finds out!  
{ Soooooooo, does anybody remember that story I wrote earlier about Yué's dream? Weeeeeeeell, a certain ninja and bodyguard of Ling's happens to find out. And uuuuuuuuuh... May there be mercy on Yué's soul!}  
The day started off as they normally do in Amestris at Central Command in this nation. Me and Fuu, my grandfather, awoke the young lord to get ready for the day. He stretched and complained about being hungry. As usual.  
I swear, for being a prince, he sure is immature. But that immaturity... Is really nice. It's like a break from all the cruelness of the world. I found it funny and much abliged. Of course, this never left my mouth at all. I remained as I should, silent and ready to lay my life down for the young lord.  
But, he got up after much argument with my grandfather and started to change. I turned around giving him his privacy, and thank goodness for the masks, they hid your whole face. ... And could hide any blushes there were to be. Like right now.  
Ok... I'll confess; I have very minor feelings for the young lord. He's just... How can you not like him?  
But he got dressed and me and grandfather accompanied him in secret, so as not to be seen. Everything was going as the normally were: all the othe Westerners were making much noise, especially that Edward Elric. Always abusing the young lord... If only my kunai were not restrained... But Huá was eating and laughing along with them. I don't see how she can put up with it. The armor-boy, Al, was trying to calm the pipsqeuak down. There was one missing however.  
Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, or so the saying goes. That girl, Yué walked in the room and looked like she had a rough night.  
Her hair was haphazzard and out of place. Her eyes were heavily downcast and there were dark circles under them. She seemed to have just rolled out of bed and didn't waste much time putting on her day clothes; consisting of a black t-shirt, blue kapris, a brown belt with many accessories and also a white sash that hung from her belt. She didn't put on her uniform coat, like she ever did, and had on her boots and they were untied.  
She stumbled in and muttered a good morning to everyone, then flomped onto the cafeteria bench everyone was sitting at and planted her forehead to the table.  
'She doesn't have good blood-pressure in the morning I see.' I deducted on my head.  
My lady, Huá, attempted to cheer her up and offer her food. She shook her head and buried her face into her crossed arms. She look towards the Elrics and they shrugged. Obviously, they didn't know how to deal with this.  
But the young lord went over cheerful as always and poked her shoulder. "What's the matter there Yué, ne? Did you have a bad dream?" Her head shot up for the first time that morning and looked up at him for a moment. Upon realization that they were very close to eachother, unfortunately, her face began to turn crimson slowly. She stood up faster than light and stuttered, flustered for some reason.  
"I-i-i uh! Have to go to Mustang! Don't come over!" She bowed her head slightly and rushed out, bumping into some people.  
All of us stood/sat ataring at her very confused. Edward had a piece of toast in his mouth and had an "I don't give a flying crap about this" and grumbled, "What's her problem? She sick?" Alphonse shrugged and went to playing with a(nother) cat he had found. Lady Huá seemed just as confused and asked the young lord the same thing.  
He wasn't paying too much attention, he only kept staring after Yué even though she was long gone. My eyes must've decieved me, because there was a faint color on his cheeks. My eyes widened and my hands clenched together in anger.  
No... No way! I excused myself and went off in search of Yué in Roy Mustangs office. I stayed outside the doorway, but close enough to listen in on the conversation.  
"Well, you're the image everyone wishes to wake up to. What happened? Ran into that princy guy?" Yué only rammed her head into the wall.  
"Yea... Just a little. God man I'm awful. " He finally glanced up from his paperwork,seemingly interested now. She sighed deeply and sat on his desk with her head in her hands.  
"I... I kinda had a dream about him. And there was... Kissing and stuff." Soon as she said that, my blood began to boil and rage coarsed through me.  
Mustang laughed and made jokes to her about it. She only became more flustered and told him off.  
I flashed away and got on top of a rooftop where noone could see me.  
"No! Why... Why must it be the young lord? H-he doesn't need some run-away as a lover! No! He needs someone loyal to his country and respectiful of him!" I clutched at my kunai and glared at the window, which that girl was still standing in front of.  
"You better be prepared... I'll make you suffer greatly for thinking of the young lord that way!"  
{ Oooooohooooo~! Someone's a little touchy eh? Find out what happens next! Will there be a clash between the two girls over their feelings? Or will Ling be able to stop it all somehow? Oh! And forgot to mention up top: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, just Yué and Huá belong to me :P}


	2. Chapter 2

The Realization- Lan Fan Finds Out!2  
{ There's a fight brewing! And Yué's about to face the bitter end of it! Lan fan will not forgive who desegrates her beloved master! FMA charactera belong to Hiromu Arakawa, only Yué, Huá, and the ideas of this story belong to me :3 enjoy!}  
I came out of Mustangs office after ranting at him {a/n; this time it in Yués pov}, of course he didn't give a damn. He just laughed and told me to just get over with it and do it for real. And right now, his paperwork was now in flames, thanks to the Flame Alchemy he taught me.  
I sighed obviously distraught and walked through the hallways of Central to get my mind off of that grinning prince. I passes by soldiers who would salute me off, I'd wave them off. Sometimes it got annoying. I never asked for such respect, never had it as a kid either. Bet this is how Ling feels back at Xi- Gaaaaah! I just said I'd get him out of my head!  
I ended up on a balcony that lead out a few feet out from the buildings hallway. The morning breeze woke me up and helped refresh my mind. I rubbed my face and could feel the skin under my eyes have a contrasting feeling to the rest of my face. Well, there are the dreaded bags I guess. I yawned and tried to stifle it with my hand but failed.  
I looked out at the city, thinking back to Xing. When I was little, my family lived outside the capital. I would look out the window of my room out to the grandure of Xingese architecture just like how I am now. Those buildings captivated me, showing what people can do with a passion and love of ones culture. I smiled sadly at the memory.  
I wasn't paying too much attention but I faintly heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw an all black figure with a hood over their face and a red and white mask over their face. I jumped back slightly startled by the sudden appearance. But I saw the black Yin symbol at the top and sighed a breath of relief.  
It was just Lan fan.  
I went to greet her, but saw the serious daggers in her eyes that were glaring my way. She radiated hatred towards me, for no reason I knew why. "H-hey Lan Fan. What's u-" I saw her take out one of her kunai and clutch it tightly at her side. I reacted instinctively and grabbed the balcony beam and flipped over it and down to the ground. I heard the kunai whistle past my head as I descended downwards. I landed on one of the supplies trucks roofs and jumped down on the ground. I looked up and saw Lan Fan following closely.  
"Shit!", I exclaimed out loud and ran for it. I pushed past people and carts to get away. She ran faster than me and got ahead. She jumped from a rooftop and landed in fron of my intended path.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. In mid-stop, she reached her hand out to punch me straight in the gut. I shifted and manuvered out of her way, I twisted my feet so i could get ou of the way. Only thing going through my mind, "WTF WTF WTF WTF?" She twisted and brought her kunai to strike at my arm. I backed off slightly and burned her kunai with my flame alchemy.  
She dropped it and got another out. Let's just say; my face just went pale and had an "Oh shit!" look. I flipped backwards and ran for it. She of coursek continued to pursue after.  
As we were running through Central, some people watched us pass by. I jumped over and pushed by some soldiers, Lan Fan just mowed them down.  
Ok, this was getting old. Fast.  
I looked for a private place and found one: on the roof like the one in my dream. Ironic, this is where it started, and probablly where I end!  
I ran foward and grabbed some gun powder from a random barrel. I droppe some as I ran and set it ablaze. The flames errupted, causing her to back off. The oppurtunity I needed. I ran and managed to get up on the rooftop. Now I was cathing my breath an waited for her to come.  
She did and touched down on the side opposite me. Her clothes were slightly singed and her mask had soot streaked over it. She still glared at me deeply.  
"Why are you chasong me? The hell did I do Lan Fan?" I asked her. She got her kunai out and held it in her hand.  
"You... You dissegrated the young lord by your inexcuasable dream..." Wait, did she- Oh crap. THAT'S what this is all about?  
She laubched at me with anger in her eyes. I used alchemy to create a pole and to block the would've been direct hit.  
"You... Who is so undeserving of his kindness... I swore I'd proetect him from anyone who would disrespect him! And you are the worst!" I stood there with my eyes wide-open.  
Undeserving? The worst?  
( So sorry for not putting this up earlier! But here it is! How shall this quarrel be solved eh? Find out later! Please review! 3)

〜iTBﾝj


End file.
